129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Paddock
See also: Breeder s are special pens used by breeders to raise and breed their mounts with Breeding Items. They are also the place to equip mounts for use and for turning mounts into their certificates for exchange or selling. Types Of Paddocks There are two different types of paddocks: Public Paddocks Public paddocks can be found in Bonta and Brakmar and can be used by anyone (with the exception of Brakmarians in Bonta and Bontarians in Brakmar). The equipment in a Public paddock does not run out when used, though it is always set out in the same way. Below is a list of public paddock locations and their Breeding Items: Private/Guild Paddock A Private Paddock is one which has been purchased by a guild. A guild can purchase their first paddock if: * The guild is above level 10. * The guild is older than 2 months. * The guild leader is in possession of a tamed or wild mount. Only the guild leader has the option of buying paddocks. As a guild grows in level, they are able to own more paddocks: 1 paddock for every 10 levels (e.g a level 23 guild could have up to 2). Once a paddock belongs to a guild, the guild's logo will then be displayed at its gate. Having a private paddock lets breeders control the training of their mounts better - and decreases the time it take to train a mount. Unlike public paddocks, there is a limit on the number of mounts and Breeding Item that can be placed inside the paddock at any one time. Guild Paddock Potions can provide an easy way for breeders of their guilds to get to their paddocks. Using the Paddocks Placing Breeding Items ; Note: You must have the guild right 'Fit out the Paddocks' to be able to equip your guild's paddock. Breeding Items are found in the miscellaneous part of your inventory. Drag them down to your item bar at the bottom right of your screen. There you can click and place the items into the pens. Remember that a mount must be able to move to use the Breeding Items. Mounts ; Note: You must have the guild right 'Use the Paddocks' to be able to access your guild paddocks. Click on the gate of the paddock to open up the paddock window. Here you can organize your mounts into: * Shed - Stores your mounts in your character's shed which you can access from any paddock. No other players are able to see your shed. Mounts are put into the shed when not in use, when resting or when giving birth. Each character's shed has a limit of 100 mounts. * Paddock - Moves your mount out into the paddock to train. Other players will be able to see your mount's abilities but they can not move them with emotes. Also they can not take your mount out - unless it is a guild paddock and the member has the 'Manage the mounts of the other members' guild right. Once a member picks up a mount that belongs to another member, that mount becomes theirs. You will receive a message when logging in if someone has removed your mount. * Equipped Mount - Equips the mount onto you allowing you to now access the mount menu on your menu bar. You can then ride it to obtain the characteristic boost or to level the mount. * Certificates - Turns your mount into a certificate that allows you to trade or sell your mount. Certificates last 20 days, after which the mount will be lost. Locations Amakna Amakna Castle Lousy Pig Plain Bonta Edge of Bonta Fortification of Bonta Cania Plains Cania Fields Koalak Mountain Breeder Village Sidimote Moors Otomai Island Breeder Village Category:Game Information